Many modern wireless communication devices are capable of communicating with wireless wide area communication networks (WWANs) in addition to wireless local area communication networks (WLANs). A connection to a WWAN may be used when a wireless device is not within range or is otherwise not connected to a WLAN. A WLAN may be preferred for communications because the WLAN is faster than WWAN, less expensive to access than the WWAN, less congested than the WWAN, or for any other reason why a device may prefer a WLAN over a WWAN.
Typically, a wireless device will exchange data communications over a WLAN but will still use a WWAN to exchange phone calls. Some devices are capable of using a WLAN to exchange phone calls as though they are being exchanged over a WWAN, however, those call communications must still be routed through the core network of the WWAN. Therefore, even if two devices were capable of WLAN calling and were on the same WLAN, a call established from one of the two devices would still have to route though the core WWAN before reaching the other device.